Ishiguro Kooji
Character Summary Ishiguro is a no-nonsense kind of guy that had a strict upbringing. He tends to see everything logically. Despite this, he has a great deal of charisma and organization that can sway people to follow him. So far, he's only appeared in A Step from Heaven. Past Born into a family of massive wealth, Ishiguro and his twin brother Bartholomew were both prodigal sons. Raised and trained from birth to be skillful in anything put before them, the twins amazed the world with their talents. Especially when the two were made to compete. Fencing seemed to be the most preferred sport for the two of them, as it required strategy, finesse and power. The duels they had went on for hours and the two believed that because they could duel with each other for so long they knew each other better then any normal brothers did. However when Bartholomew began to question just who he was after all this training, Ishiguro saw only a weakness in his competitor and went into overdrive to surpass him. The battle was decided with a fencing duel between the two brothers but as the fight went on Ishiguro could tell he was not fighting at full strength, and was pleading at him the whole time to stop what he was doing, "We only understand each other so well because there is so little to understand!!" He pleaded, but Ishiguro was in a whole other world. This of course lead to Ishiguro's win, and the next day, his brother went missing. Ishiguro's first thought was that his brother had been assassinated by his family and let it pass for several years as his victory. He rose to the top, inheriting all the wealth his family had to offer and became king of the world. And then the letter came. It was a letter from Bartholomew asking for a rematch. Just the audacity of such a challenge stirred enough blood in the stoic Ishiguro to accept, and let it be televised. When he looked across the mat to his brother he saw a bum of a man, tattered clothing, a guitar strapped to his back, and a rusty fencing blade. For surly Ishiguro could beat this mongrel as he was well armed, well groomed and well trained, but such was not the result. Ishiguro lost the fight in front of everyone. What his brother said after that loss was what stuck with him for the rest of his life: "Now that I'm free, Dogs like you are no match for me. May you find peace my brother." Though Ishiguro lost a lot of funding after that loss, the boy cared little for it anymore, completely swayed by what had happened, Ishiguro gave up the life of nobility to find a way to become "free." But when disease struck as he wandered about he found no way to cure himself and died. When he came to...he was in this purgatorial High School, with his brothers guitar laying before him. Appearance Personality Built with an impairing Inferiority Complex, Ishiguro is a devoted perfectionist and power seeker. He find challenge in building people up so he can knock them down, and is mostly found in front of a computer screen or book. Though that is not to say that he goes around picking on people, Ishiguro knows who his allies are, but there is a distance in the way he treats people that seems almost like he sees them as lesser or perhaps that he himself if lesser then normal humans Abilities and Weapons Abilities *'Charisma:' Ishiguro learned how to impress people and bring them into his sway. However, this normally goes for those older than himself. *'Intelligence: '''His intelligence is fairly high for someone his age though, as seen from ASH: Natural Colors, this intelligence lends itself to the 'left side' of the brain. Weapons *'Rapier:''' Ishiguro is adept with swordsmanship, particularly in fencing. Relationships Kooji Bartholomew Bartholomew is Ishiguro's twin brother. He used to compete with his twin constantly. However, Bartholomew disappears for a while, leaving Ishiguro to inherit all of his family's fortune. Years later, Bartholomew duels Ishiguro again and wins. Roleplay Differentiations A Step from Heaven In this Other Anime roleplay, Ishiguro is the co-founder of the new SSS. He handles most of the goings on in the organization, often having to scold his partner when he slacks. Trivia *Ishiguro's appearance is based on Katekyo Hitman Reborn's Kyouya HIbari. *He shares the same name with Mikoto Ikari's former partner by coincidence.